Goodbye
by Jessika Zaffani
Summary: Emma Swan achava que finalmente poderia começar a buscar o amor que não tivera em sua infância, porém Rumpelstiltskin atrapalha os seus planos ao impor que a mesma fosse em busca de seu filho. O que poderia então ela fazer? Promessas são promessas. (Captain Swan: Emma Swan & Killian Jones).


**Capítulo Único.**

Eu não _posso _esconder, eu não _consigo _mais esconder...

Dentre todos os momentos de uma vida, sem sombra de dúvidas os momentos em que eu vinha vivenciando aos poucos enfatizava o quão confusa e perplexa com tudo eu estava. Até pouco tempo atrás _nada_ era como é hoje, tudo era simples e comum, pelo menos parecia ser, no entanto, em um certo dia tudo modificou-se.

Era fim de noite, eu assoprava algumas velas, completando assim mais um ano de vida, porém alguém batera na porta do meu apartamento, esse alguém era ninguém mais – ou ninguém menos – que _meu filho. _Sim, meu filho, o filho que eu tive na cadeia, após ter sido abandonada por Neal. Tudo bem, aquilo, na época também pareceu confuso na minha cabeça, mas eu já venci essa minha bolha.

Depois disso eu estava em Storybrooke era a tal _salvadora _que esse meu filho – Henry – tanto dizia que eu era. Eu achava que aquilo tudo era mentira, porém não é que eu quebrei a tal maldição que essa cidade tinha? No meio disso tudo fui para a terra dos contos encantados – que no passado eu gostaria que apenas fossem realmente encantados – lutando assim com ogros, gigantes, bruxas e descobrindo que dentro de mim havia _magia. _

— A magia sempre vem com um preço. — Regina – a "rainha" que mandara minha família para cá – me dissera uma vez. Só que eu não tinha a mínima noção do que preço era esse pelo qual ela falava.

Entre tudo isso, voltei a Storybrooke, achando que finalmente conseguiria por um ponto em minha vida, tentando construir amor e confiança com Henry e com meus pais – Snow White e Chaming –. No entanto meu plano não saíra como o planejado.

— Faça suas malas! — As palavras saíram em tom prepotente. Obviamente dono de tais palavras era Rumpelstiltskin. Isso que dá fazer acordos com esse homem. — Eu te vejo ao meio-dia.

E com tudo isso minha cabeça embaralhou-se. De tudo que vinha me acontecendo esse era o ponto chave para me sentir enfim _perdida. _Como eu pude ser tão iludida? Até parece que finalmente a paz me chegaria. Sei que no fundo fui mandada para esse mundo parar quebrar a maldição – e assim o fiz – só que por mais egoísta que isso soe, eu _Emma Swan _só queria ter crescido com uma família, ter crescido com o tal amor e confiança que tanto queria dar a Henry. Eu sempre estive sozinha, sempre tive que me criar por conta própria, quando finalmente confiei em alguém, esse alguém me deixou novamente sozinha.

Sei que Rumpelstiltskin apenas queria seu filho de volta, porém eu sou a salvadora e não uma assistente social – egoísta novamente, eu sei –. Afinal eu também tenho um filho, tenho uma _família. _E eu preciso deles assim como eles precisam de mim.

— Você não pode ir, Emma! — Mary Margareth – Snow White ou simplesmente minha mãe – me disse.

— Eu devo ir — murmurei sentindo o pesar em minhas palavras. — Eu fizera uma promessa, e eu cumpro minhas promessas.

— Eu sei, querida — ela insistiu. — Mas, mesmo assim...

— Você deve quebrar essa promessa! — David – Charming, ou simplesmente meu pai – concluíra.

— Sinto muito, só que eu não sou assim — comentei e assim virei as costas, caminhando até minhas roupas e as depositando na mala.

— Emma, por favor... — Dessa vez fora Henry que chegara ao meu lado.

Confesso que meu coração se apertou, no entanto o que poderia eu fazer? Promessas são promessas.

— Henry... — sussurrei-o. Meu coração de tão apertado, fizera minha garganta também apertar e assim lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos. — Sinto muito, _filho._

— Eu sei... — sua voz saíra fina, reparei que ele também continha lágrimas nos olhos. — Você é a salvadora, e por isso sei que em meio a tudo isso você voltará.

— É claro que voltarei, garoto! — Bufei com um sorriso nos lábios. Notei que um sorriso abrira nos lábios dele também. — Venha cá.

No mesmo instante ele caminhara até mim e assim o abracei fortemente. Acho que nunca havia o abraçado tão forte assim.

— Seja forte — murmurei. — Cuide de seus avós, cuide de tudo por aqui, promete? — ele assentiu se imediato. — Acredito em você.

— Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta... — ele soluçou.

— Também sentirei a sua, Henry... — sussurrei e em seguida mordi os lábios.

Definitivamente não havia dor pior do que a de abandonar novamente a quem se ama. Eu soubera isso pela primeira vez quando o dera para a adoção, soubera disso outra vez quando inevitavelmente eu fora para "os contos de fada" e agora estava sabendo mais uma vez.

— Eu preciso de ar... — murmurei angustiada.

— Entendemos — Mary Margareth lançou um sorriso triste. Ela também chorava.

Levantei da cama e caminhei até ela, dando-lhe um abraço surpresa.

— Mesmo antes de tudo você confiou em mim — comecei a me pronunciar. — Mesmo sem saber que eu era a sua filha, sem saber que toda essa história era real, por isso eu te agradeço. Mary Margareth, eu sou muito grata por antes de você ser minha mãe, você ser minha melhor amiga também.

— Emma — um soluço escapara entre os seus lábios. — Eu te amo.

Meu coração se apertou mais uma vez naquele dia. Eu não sabia bem o porque, na verdade eu sabia, só que era estranho demais ouvir _isso_ de alguém.

— Eu também amo você — confessei. Não sei o que dera em mim, as palavras simplesmente escaparam. — Amo vocês três.

Notei que David sorrira com aquilo. Ele sabia que com ele tudo aquilo ficava mais estranho, creio que porque quando nenhum de nós sabíamos de nada, ele acabara magoando demais minha amiga e isso inevitavelmente me magoara também.

— Agora é sério, preciso de ar — murmurei.

Eles assentiram e assim sai daquele apartamento, na verdade eu sai correndo, eu não sabia ao certo para onde ir, ou ao menos o que fazer. Eu só sabia que não queria abandoná-los, abandonar a família que tanto esperei há ter um dia.

Quando dei por mim eu estava em frente ao hospital, porque diabos eu vim parar aqui? Eu ainda não sabia a resposta, só me senti caminhando para dentro. Eu não tinha controle dos meus pés, na verdade eu não tinha controle do meu corpo.

— Emma? — Uma voz assustada chamou-me, virei de imediato procurando quem me chamara. Era o doutor Frankenstein, ou simplesmente o doutor Whale. — O que faz aqui?

— Vim ver como tudo está — menti. Na verdade eu já começava a saber o _porque _de ter vindo aqui.

— Está tudo bem como mais cedo — o doutor Whale garantiu-me.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntei-o e ele assentiu. — Até o Hook?

Assim que pronunciei seu nome meu coração disparou e isso me deixou demasiadamente surpresa. Surpresa e temerosa.

— Sim — confirmou. — Ele está no mesmo lugar que o deixamos mais cedo, está seguro do Rumpelstiltskin.

— Que bom — comentei. — Vou vê-lo.

— Tudo bem — murmurou.

— Até mais, doutor Whale — despedi-me.

— Até mais, Emma.

E assim voltei a caminhar, na verdade andei em círculos, afinal o tal "esconderijo" era realmente escondido demais.

Depois de um tempo finalmente localizei a porta do quarto em que Hook – Killian Jones – estava e meu coração disparou novamente.

Eu finalmente sabia o que vinha fazer aqui. Eu vinha _despedir-me _dele também. Mas porque eu me importava tanto em despedir-me dele?

Não dei-me tempo para tal resposta, invadindo o quarto de imediato.

— Oi _linda_ — murmurou-me assim que me vira.

_Que droga! _Grunhi com meus pensamentos mesmo, afinal que maldita mania que esse pirata havia criado? Para que toda hora me chamar de _linda?_

— Hook — murmurei dando de ombros e sentando-me na cama de hospital em que ele estava.

— Duas visitas em um dia apenas — comentou — é muita sorte para um pirata.

— Se você diz — revirei os olhos o fazendo sorrir.

Mordi os lábios e o fitei. Porque ele tinha que ser tão bonito? Sério, se ele fosse um homem normal, seria mais fácil manter a cabeça livre de pensamentos idiotas. No entanto, quem era normal em Storybrooke?

— Se você me soltasse — ele começou a se pronunciar. — Seria mais fácil _tocar _em você.

— Não se atreva — murmurei de imediato.

Ele sorria novamente, notei então seu olhar, seu olhar sorria juntamente com seus lábios.

— Não tente negar, Swan, eu sei que sou irresistível — comentou.

— Só se for em seus sonhos — menti.

Infelizmente ele realmente era irresistível, porém ele não precisava falar isso de meia em meia hora, levantando ainda mais essa tensão que eu sentia que existia entre nós.

— Trocando de assunto — arranhei a garganta. — Onde esta Cora?

— Novamente esse assunto? — ele revirou os olhos e inevitavelmente sorri.

— Sim, novamente — afirmei-o.

— Sabe — sussurrei, tentando se sentar, sem muito êxito, afinal um de seus braços estava algemado e o outro estava sem seu _gancho._ — Se você desistisse por essa perseguição atrás da Cora tudo se tornaria mais interessante quanto a _nós._

— Não existe "nós" — comentei rapidamente, fazendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. — Nunca existirá.

— Se você diz isso, o que posso eu discordar? — O som de sua voz soara irônico. — Só que como eu te disse uma vez, em meio a aquele pé de feijão, seu olhar é igual aos das crianças de Neverland. É um olhar de criança _abandonada, sozinha. _Só que a mais no seu olhar do que apenas isso.

— O que mais há em meu olhar? — Perguntei-lhe desafiando-o.

— Um olhar frágil, mas ao mesmo tempo forte. Afinal você é forte — sussurrou. — Você não é só um rostinho bonito.

Eu odiava o fato de sentir que ele conseguir ler-me. Porém no fundo ele não era o único a ler-me, pois por mais misterioso que fosse o seu olhar, mesmo assim eu sentia que um dia o desvendaria.

— Não vim aqui discutir isso — dei de ombros.

— É claro... Veio falar de Cora, _novamente._ — revirou os olhos. — Swan, poderíamos fazer coisas _bem _mais interessantes que conversar.

Não o respondi de imediato, apenas respirei fundo e senti algo em meu estomago revirar, mas mesmo assim me detive por uns dois minutos.

— Eu não vim falar de Cora — sussurrei. — Vim me despedir.

Agora fora a vez dele, ele que me olhava um tanto assustado. Seus lábios abriam-se e fechavam-me repetidas vezes, ele parecia _tão _perplexo com tudo aquilo.

— O que? — Depois de um tempo ele murmurara. Sua voz meio que vacilava.

— Vim me despedir — repeti-lhe.

— Despedir? — Perguntou-me e eu assenti. — Como assim?

— Rumpelstiltskin quer que eu vá com ele procurar o filho — respondi-lhe.

— Diga que não vá! — Ele praticamente grunhira. — Não vá, Swan!

— Eu não tenho escolhas — murmurei dando de ombros. — Eu o devia um favor e assim será pago.

— Não, você não deve favor algum a aquele _crocodilo!_

— Infelizmente devo — comentei-o. — Fizemos uma troca há algum tempo atrás, enfim...

— Não, você não vai! — Ele grunhira novamente, tentando sentar-se nada cama. Ele estava agitado _demais._

— Você não é quem decidi! — Dessa vez fora eu que grunhi, levantando-me da cama hospitalar. — Na verdade, você foi quem decidiu.

— Não, eu não decidi nada _disso! _— Ele murmurou desesperado.

— Hook, se você não tivesse feito o que fez com o Belle, nada disso estaria acontecendo, eu não... Eu não precisaria abandonar a minha _família _— e abandonar _você_. Conclui isso em pensamentos.

— Ele precisava saber qual era a sensação de ter o amor da vida tirado de si! — Ele praticamente gritou.

Nesse momento eu já andava de um lado para o outro em meio ao quarto. Sinceramente, meus nervos estavam à flor da pele.

— Isso aconteceu há mais de vinte oito anos atrás, por favor, _supere!_

No mesmo instante ele se calou. E assim eu parei de andar, apenas caminhei até estar próximo a ele. Seu braço algemado estava próximo ao meu.

— Você fez o que fez por vingança e agora eu vou ficar sem meu filho — sussurrei.

— Eu sinto muito quanto a isso — murmurou. Seus olhos abaixaram-se, acho que notara a aproximação de nossos braços, nossas _mãos. _— Só que o crocodilo tirara-me alguém que eu amara muito e eu tenho _medo_ de nunca mais poder sentir esse sentimento novamente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com aquilo. Tudo bem, eu sempre soubera que o capitão tinha sentimentos, afinal ele viera a Storybrooke vingar uma mulher que amara – mulher essa que ele havia roubado primeiramente de Gold – só que nunca vi Hook com esses olhos. Ele sempre parecera despretensioso, digo, sempre parecera o tipo de homem que qualquer mulher gostaria de ter. Porém a questão não era o _"ter" _mas sim o _amar._

— Você não pode ser tão pessimista — comentei. Ok, eu sei, isso sôo meio arrogante, ou sei lá. Só que eu nunca fora boa com palavras, ainda estava aprendendo a ser maternal e por aí vai. E fora que essas histórias de amor que o Hook tanto procurava me irritavam um tanto. — Um dia vai aparecer alguém, sempre aparece.

— E quem é você para me garantir isso? — Ele murmurou irônico.

Notei que seus olhos já haviam se levantado e prendiam-se aos meus. Meu coração disparou mais uma vez naquele dia com aquilo.

— Eu também já amei, mas invés de perder essa pessoa, ela simplesmente me enganou e mesmo eu dizendo que não acreditava mais em amor verdadeiro, no fundo eu meio que acredito — confessei. _Droga. _Porque estou revelando seus segredos a esse pirata?

— Achei que nunca havia amado — comentou. Seus olhos ainda estavam presos aos meus. — Você me disse no pé de feijão.

— Que de dane! — Grunhi. Ele havia me irritado profundamente com aquilo, eu sei que havia falado que nunca amara, mas era meio que obvio que eu já amara. E outra, eu estava sendo sincera com esse... Esse _pirata, _e ele nem ao menos notou a minha educação.

E então eu quis sair daquele lugar, eu queria gritar, queria quebrar algo. No entanto creio que _ele _notou isso, pois quando eu começava a me afastar ele prendeu seus dedos aos meus. E isso, obviamente, fez meu coração disparar outra vez.

_O que é isso coração? _Permitir-me um pensamento que me fizera sacolejar a cabeça.

— Me desculpe — sussurrou.

— Tanto faz — dei de ombros.

— Não, não é "tanto faz" — ele comentou. — Você me dissera algo importante. Por isso lhe direi algo importante também.

— Diga — sussurrei.

— Se um dia eu amar outra vez, espero que eu ame você.

Por uma fração de segundos apenas absorvi as palavras. Eu não acreditava que estava ouvindo _aquilo. _

— O que? — Perguntei perplexa.

— Swan — um sorriso instalou-se em meio aos seus lábios. E então senti uma carícia surgir entre meus dedos. — Aproxime-se de mim.

Não sei bem o porque, mas o fiz. Levei meu corpo até próximo ao dele, sentindo assim meu rosto estar à pouquíssima distancia do dele. Seus olhos ainda me fitavam incansavelmente. Aqueles malditos olhos azuis que pareciam ler minha alma estavam nesse momento tão presos a mim.

— Se um dia eu amar outra vez, espero que eu ame você — repetira em um sussurro praticamente inaudível.

Eu não sei ao certo o que acontecera comigo, senti-me outra vez ser traída pelo meu corpo, sendo assim ele já não me obedecia mais.

Um instante meus olhos estavam abertos, em outros estavam fechados. E então de próxima a _ele, _eu estava _grudada _a _ele._

Na verdade nossos lábios é que estavam grudados. Não só nossos lábios, mas nossas línguas e se possível nossas mentes. Eu me sentia tão entrelaçada, tão abrigada. Eu me sentia parte de algo, ou melhor, de _alguém._

E eu juro que nunca me senti assim antes.

Quando dei por mim, eu já necessitava de ar, sendo assim me afastei, e notei que Hook abriu os olhos no mesmo instante que eu, olhando-me com aqueles malditos olhos.

Não esperei nem mais um segundo e levei minhas mãos até o cós da minha calça, pegando as chaves daquelas algemas e as abrindo, liberando assim os braços _dele._

— Swan... — Sussurrou-me.

— Eu acho que eu também — confessei. — Eu acho que eu também escolheria amar você.

Notei um sorriso brotar em seus lábios e suas mãos prenderem-se a meu corpo, puxando mais a ele. E então nossos lábios se grudavam novamente.

Não sei ao certo quando, mas meu corpo de repente estava em cima ao seu de forma desesperada, assim como nossos beijos também estavam.

De repente senti minha jaqueta ser retirada do meu corpo e jogada a um canto qualquer, sendo seguida pela minha blusa.

— Você esta... Esta... — Tentei formular uma pergunta, mas não conseguia me concentrar com seus lábios entre minha barriga.

— Eu estou _bem _— respondeu-me. Ele havia entendido minha pergunta.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntei preocupada. — Suas costelas estão quebradas.

— Apenas _elas. _— Enfatizou bem suas palavras e então traçou caminho novamente a minha boca, me beijando.

Perdi-me entre tudo _aquilo_. Só consegui analisar o que realmente estava acontecendo, quando eu já sentia seu corpo nu sob o meu. Na verdade os nossos corpos já estavam nus e então sem eu nem ao menos me dar tempo a pensar já estavam se _encontrando._

Realmente eu _nunca _havia me sentido assim. Eram tantas sensações. É inexplicável conseguir raciocinar, tampouco explicar. Era a melhor sensação, só isso eu conseguia meio que compreender em meus pensamentos.

Depois de um tempo infelizmente tudo acabou, porém no fundo ainda mantinha-se em _mim _e em _nele._

— Eu realmente gosto de você, Swan — sussurrou-me depois de um tempo, acariciando a palma da minha mão.

— É bom gostar — murmurei com um sorriso em meio aos meus lábios.

Ele sabia que isso era a resposta que ele buscava, ele sabia que eu também gostava dele, mesmo que não tivesse admitido em voz alta.

Ele também sorria e assim puxava meu corpo mais uma vez junto ao dele, dando-me um beijo demorado.

— Agora eu devo ir — murmurei depois que já estávamos vestidos.

— Não, você não _pode _— ele murmurou de imediato, segurando uma das minhas mãos.

— Hook, não dificulte as coisas, _por favor _— sussurrei sentindo um peso entre meu coração. — Eu já lhe expliquei tudo.

— Você não pode simplesmente me deixar, Swan! — Sua voz estava triste e um tanto abafada, parecia que ele iria chorar. Eu também sentia que eu iria chorar.

— Eu vou voltar — comentei, e então abaixei meu olhar. Eu simplesmente não conseguia olhá-lo mais.

— Não temos certeza quanto a isso — ele dissera pegando meu rosto e o virando delicadamente, fazendo-o olhá-lo. Meus olhos ardiam com aquele maldito olhar. — Você não pode me deixar, Emma... Não pode me deixar depois de tudo _isso._

— Acredito que diga isso para todas as suas conquistas — murmurei, sentindo imediatamente meu coração doer com essa minha falsa acusação.

— Não seja insana! — Grunhiu. — Eu não gosto de ninguém há mais de vinte e oito anos e eu não digo esse tipo de coisa para quem eu não gosto e caso não tenha ficado claro para você ainda, eu _realmente _gosto de você.

Senti as lágrimas chegarem, e as prendi – não sei bem como – dentro de mim.

— Eu também gosto de você — sussurrei.

— Então não vá — ele suplicou.

— Promessa é promessa — dei de ombros.

Antes que ele falasse mais alguma coisa, tratei de abraçá-lo e então algemá-lo sem ele nem ao menos notar e então me afastei.

— Swan, não! — Ele grunhiu. — De novo não!

— Sinto muito — sussurrei sentindo as lágrimas escaparem.

— Não! — Ele gritou desesperado.

Aproximei-me dele, olhando dentro de seus olhos e então o beijei mais uma vez.

— Eu _realmente _gosto de você — confessei-o. — Gosto mais do que já gostei de muitas pessoas nessa vida.

— Então... — ele sussurrou, notei que também chorava.

— Eu voltarei... — Comentei me virando e caminhando para longe dele. — Voltarei por _você._

E então sai do quarto. Meu coração doía tanto, mas o que poderia eu fazer? Eu tinha que cumprir o que havia prometido, caso não cumprisse sabe-se lá o que Rumpelstiltskin faria a minha família, ou quem sabe ao meu capitão.

No entanto, em meio a essa dor, em meio há tudo isso, eu havia descoberto uma coisa, eu não havia vindo aqui apenas para me _despedir _do Hook, eu havia vindo aqui para finalmente descobrir que _gostava dele._

E eu _realmente _gostava muito.

**xxx**


End file.
